Tonights Lets Make This Memory
by NarcissaxXxLucius-Love
Summary: Tony Helps Kate out of a Tight Spot...Tate, slight Gabby, one shoter review just tell me what you think! :


A/N: Umm One shot-er errrr I think… review anyways… I was having a writers block with some of my other stories so I came up with this one.

Kate smiled at Tony, as he slid in next to her in the booth. She, Abby, Tony, and Gibbs, had all gone out to Applebee's that night after closing an especially difficult case. Tony and Gibbs had just gotten back from the bar. She and Abby had been talking about Abb's wedding in two weeks. She and Gibbs had been made for each other. Tony kissed Kate's cheek, as she grabbed the skyy martini he had brought back for her. Kate smiled her engagement with Tony was still a secret. She was bursting to share her ecstasy with Abbs, but at the same time didn't want to put a damper on hers. So she improvised. She rubbed the ring that was hanging around her neck, on a silver chain that her grandmother had given to her on her 16th birthday.

20 Minutes Later 

Kate laughed as she walked with Abby to the Bathroom. She hurried and told Abby she was gonna go see if Tony had the car ready yet. Suddenly a pair of muscular arms grabbed tightly around her arms, in what she felt was an almost vice-like grip.

"Ow! what the hell do you want?" She said whirling around to look at her attacker. Her heart melted into liquid ice as she looked up into the face of…

"Hayden?" She said in a terrified whisper. She had broken up with him about 2 years ago. He had told her that she would regret it someday, and he would come after her when she least expected it. He was right. She didn't expect it.

"Hello, Love," He said in his, what she thought at the time, sexy, British accent.

"Let go of me." She said icily, her voice low, and dripping with hate. He had emotionally abused her, no never physically, but emotionally oh yes.

"Didn't I warn you about going near another man? Didn't I tell you I'd come back for you?" She said grinning evilly at her as she tried furiously to escape his grasp.

"Let Go of Her. Now." A cold voice said from behind him. Kate looked around to see Tony standing there, looking livid.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" Hayden asked giving Tony an incredulous look. Abby had just come out of the bathroom was standing there looking horrified.

"I think that I'm her fiancé, and that you better step away real slow like, so I won't be inclined to shoot you." Tony said pulling his SIG out and aiming it.

Hayden let go of her and shoved her against the wall, and took off through the emergency exit. Tony lunged for Kate, afraid that even the slightest injury might befall her.

Kate cried out in pain as her head hit the wall. Tony caught her just as the lights were dimming.

_2 mins Later_

"Kate are you okay?" Tony asked. Abby and Gibbs were leaning over her.

Kate's eyes immediately went to Tony, and her hands immediately to the rock hanging around her neck. "I'm fine," she said squeezing Tony and letting a few tears escape her eyelids. "Oh god, Tony, I was so scared. I was afraid he was gonna do something to you, and an-d oh."

"Shhhh, it's okay baby, nothing's gonna get me; I'm not leaving, I promise."

"So, Kate, Gibbs thinks this is a bad time, but just a question: are you two really engaged or do you carry unusually large rocks around your neck all the time?" Abby asked smiling and jumping up and down as Tony helped Kate to her feet.

Kate smiled at Tony, "Everybody—okay Gibbs and Abby, yes we're getting married." Tony and Kate said, kissing passionately. Abby squealed with delight, jumping up and down, and hugged Kate when she came out of the kiss. Gibbs who had come back in from pulling up the car, a while ago, thumped DiNozzo on the back, "Good work DiNozzo, for once you actually did something right," He said smiling.

Kate laughed, "Wow, I thought I'd Die before I ever heard a compliment about DiNozzo come from you," she said.

And the unbreakable foursome walked out of Applebee's and into the night, that awaited them.


End file.
